Völker in Tarn-A-tuuk
Allgemeines Derzeit (423 n.P.) leben vier Völkerschaften, gut eine Million Menschen, im Reichsgebiet von Tarn-A-tuuk. Mit 55% die mit Abstand größte Bevölkerungsgruppe stellen die Ter-baak. Sie können auf eine über hunderttausendjährige Geschichte zurückblicken. Ihren Ausgangspunkt nahmen sie auf dem Biraka-Ter-abuuk, der bis auf den heutigen Tag das Zentrum des Reiches darstellt. Die Ter-baak sind auch diejenigen, die die Expansion des Reiches besonders in den Jahrhunderten nach Pondaron vorangetrieben haben. Dabei respektieren sie jedoch im Allgemeinen die Lebensweise und Kultur der Völker, deren Land sie für ihr Reich in Besitz nehmen. Was sie jedoch nicht tolerieren, ist Unterdrückung, Menschenraub und Sklaverei, weshalb viele der Neubürger aus anderen Völkern das Kommen der Ter-baak willkommen geheißen haben. Unter den neuen Völkerschaften Tarn-A-tuuks die größte Gruppe bilden die Tasham, die ca. 18% der Reichsbevölkerung ausmachen. Sie sind mit den Ter-baak eng verwandt und ihnen körperlich sehr ähnlich, haben jedoch kulturell eine sehr verschiedene Entwicklung genommen. Die Tasham bewohnen hauptsächlich die Berglandregion des Untarn im Thysias des Reiches. Zweitgrößte der neuen Völkerschaften Tarn-A-tuuks sind die Baserta-batiis, die ca. 15% der Reichsbevölkerung ausmachen (wovon jedoch knapp die Hälfte in Gebieten wohnt, die noch nicht offiziell von Tarn-A-tuuk kontrolliert werden). Sie sind mit den Ter-baak ebenfalls verwandt und ihnen körperlich sehr ähnlich. Auch ihre Kultur ähnelt der der Ter-baak in erstaunlichem Maße, wenn man bedenkt, dass es über hunderttausend Jahre lang keinen Kontakt zwischen beiden Völkern gab. Die Baserta-batiis bewohnen hauptsächlich die große Basalt-Hochebene Basektys-guutor im Klados des Reiches. Dritte unter den neuen Völkern Tarn-A-tuuks sind die Albianer. Sie stellen ca. 12% der Reichsbevölkerung. Als einzige sind sie mit den restlichen Völkerschaften des Reiches in keiner Weise verwandt. Ihre Herkunft ist unbekannt, jedoch darf angenommen werden, dass am Ursprung so manchen albianischen Stammbaums auch Elfen gestanden haben. Die albianische Kultur kann -vom Standpunkt der anderen Völker- nicht anders als exotisch genannt werden. Man kann dennoch nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie die entwickelste unter den Kulturen in Tarn-A-tuuk zu sein scheint. Die Albianer bewohnen das Hochland Zialbarom im äußersten Thysias des Reiches. Ter-baak Die Ter-baak entstanden aus der Vereinigung des letzten der Steinriesen, Terals d.J., der 5 Generationen vom göttlichen Ahnen Talarka entrückt war, mit Darnyma, die im Volk der Baserta-batiis geboren, jedoch von Kerbatu gezeugt wurde. Somit sind sie ihren Ursprüngen nach ein doppelt-halbgöttliches Volk. Allerdings äußert sich das -über hundertausend Jahre nach der Geburt der ersten Ter-baak- nur noch gelegentlich darin, dass ein Kind mit magischen Fähigkeiten das Licht der Welt erblickt. Unter diesen magisch Begabten suchen die Ter-baak ihre(n) Herrscher(in) aus, denn die -zwar absolute- Monarchie in Tarn-A-tuuk ist nicht erblich. Das Kerngebiet der Ter-baak umfasst die Gebirgsketten Biranta, Sylmik, Terbak, Telomak, Tipkal und Trebiit im zentralen Tarn. Sie sind folglich hervorragend an das Leben im Gebirge angepasst. Ihre Statur ist relativ gedrungen und zeichnet sich insbesondere durch einen überdurchschnittlichen Brustumfang aus, denn die Luft im Gebirge ist so dünn, dass ein entsprechend größeres Volumen zur normalen Atmung gebraucht wird. Aus dem gleichen Grund wird das Gesicht der meisten Ter-baak auch durch eine sehr ausgeprägte Nase geziert. Die meisten Ter-baak haben bronzefarbene Haut, sehr dunkles Haar und dunkelblaue, dunkelgrüne oder purpurne Augen. In den Grenzen des Reiches Tarn-A-tuuk leben ca. 550.000 Ter-baak, davon etwa 50.000 in der Hauptstadt Ter-A-took, 260.000 im Gebirge der Tarnak-talaan und knapp 200.000 in den angrenzenden Berglandstreifen sowie etwa 40.000 im Hochtal der Straße ohne Wiederkehr. Tasham Die Tasham entstammen ursprünglich dem Volk der Ter-baak, von dem sie sich vor nicht weniger als 7000 Jahren (aus dieser Zeit stammen die ältesten Überlieferungen der Tasham, in denen bereits dieser Name für das Volk verwendet wird, wenn auch in seiner Vorläuferversion Tar-zam, die noch die alten Wurzeln erahnen lässt) und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als 20000 Jahren getrennt haben. Die Umstände dieser Loslösung sind nicht überliefert. In der Folgezeit haben die Tasham weite Teile des Untarn besiedelt und sich wahrscheinlich mit anderen Völkern durchmischt, die zwar bis ins Bergland, nicht aber bis ins Gebirge des Hoch-Tarn, vorgedrungen und vollständig in den Tasham aufgegangen sind. In Statur und Farben ähneln die Tasham sehr den Ter-baak, auch wenn sie etwas schlanker und hochgewachsener, und die Haarfarben teils etwas heller sind. Die Kultur der Tasham wurde über Jahrtausende von der Präsenz eines (angeblich göttlichen, und sehr wahrscheinlich magischen) mystischen Artefakts, des Goldenen Taras, bestimmt. Wenige Jahrhunderte vor Anbruch des Dunklen Zeitalters leitete das unerklärliche Verschwinden des Taras den Niedergang der bis dahin harmonischen Gesellschaft der Tasham ein. Einzelne Sippen begannen, sich auf Kosten anderer über diese zu erheben, und nach einigen hundert Jahren war die Ausbeutung der unterdrückten durch die herrschenden Sippen bereits soweit ausgeartet, das selbst willkürliche Menschenjagd und Massenmord zu keinem anderen Zweck als dem persönlichen Vergnügen der Herrschenden bereits zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden waren. Diese Zustände fanden ein Ende, als die Tasham Teil des Reiches Tarn-A-tuuk wurden. In den Grenzen des Reiches Tarn-A-tuuk leben ca. 180.000 Tasham. Baserta-batiis Die Baserta-batiis sind ein uraltes Volk, älter noch als die Ter-baak. Vielmehr entstammt sogar die Stammmutter der letzteren diesem Volk, wenn auch ihr Vater kein geringerer als der Wolfsgott Kerbatu war. Seit Jahrtausenden siedeln die Baserta-batiis in den weiten Basalt-Hochebenen von Basektys-guutor. Sie sind etwas zierlicher als ihre halbgöttlichen Nachkommen, die Ter-baak, und in der Tönung eher noch etwas dunkler. Von den knapp 150.000 Baserta-batiis leben derzeit etwa 90.000 innerhalb der Reichsgrenzen von Tarn-A-tuuk Albianer Die Albianer sind mit keinem der anderen Völker von Tarn-A-tuuk verwandt. Vielmehr ist anzunehmen, dass sie von einem Menschanvolk abstammen, dass auch elfische Wurzeln aufweist. Die Albianer sind -im Vergleich zu den Bergvölkern- sehr zierlich und hochgewachsen. Ihre Haut hat einen hellen, manchmal leicht goldenen Ton, jedoch nie den dunkelbronzenen Teint der Tasham oder Ter-baak. Die Augenfarben variieren in allen Farben des Spektrums, doch gibt es überdurchschnittlich viele Albianer mit rein-schwarzen Augen. Die Haare hingegen sind niemals dunkler als nussbraun. Die Gesellschaft der Albianer ist kulturell sehr hoch entwickelt. Kunst, Schauspiel und Tanz nehmen einen den Bergvölkern vollkommen unbekannten Stellenwert ein. Die Architektur der Albianer ist eher verspielt, wie auch ihre Landschaftsgestaltung (wofür natürlich im rauhen Gebirge auch überhaupt kein Spielraum wäre). Alles in allem widerspiegelt die Kultur der Albianer perfekt die sanfte, liebliche Landschaft des "Zialbarom", wie sie ihre Heimat nennen... Allerdings wäre das doch alles zu schön um wahr zu sein. Es gilt leider auch nur für den Teil der albianischen Gesellschaft, den sie selbst die "Freie Gesellschaft" nennen. Demgegenüber steht das Patriarchat, das sich durch Leibeigenschaft und Landwirtschaft auszeichnet. Jahrhundertelang waren diese beiden untrennbar miteinander verknüpft, und erst allmählich beginnt sich das unbarmherzige System des Patriarchats zu lockern, nicht zuletzt durch den Druck der Eroberer... Im Reichsgebiet von Tarn-A-tuuk leben etwa 120.000 Albianer. Andere Knapp 50.000 Angehörige anderer Völker leben in den Randgebieten des Reiches Tarn-A-tuuk. Darunter die größte Gruppe stellen zweifellos die Ordomarer im Dukasyrie (Zweistromland). Einige Zwerge bevölkern die ophischen Gebirgsränder des Tarn. Desweiteren sind vereinzelte Pfader, Schneeelfen und Angehörige diverser Menschenvölker in den Randgebieten anzutreffen. Die noch vergleichsweise wenig erschlossenen Gebiete des Drachenkamms werden von den Targomharril bewohnt Myrographische Übersicht ___ N i a l s e n - O r c h u g r e n Elfen\___ A j s m j a r _______ __ _______________/ \___ \_/ \_______ _____/ \ Albia- /Elfen / \_______/ \_ \ ner / und Baserta- / \ Tasham \______\ Pfader batiis / ____ \____ \ _________/ / \__ \___ __/ / Kern- \__ \_/ O r - \ gebiet \ / Ter-baak / der / Ter- \ / Ter- / baak / - d o - _________________ \ baak / / \_ \_____ / \ Große Handels- \________\_/ ____ \ - m a r -straße \______/ \_ \ (Straße Zwerge \ Ordo-\__/ ohne \ marer \ X u m b r o s c h s - Wiederkehr) - A r a n - (Pass-Straße) - T o r Targomharril Siehe auch * Ter-baak * Tasham * Baserta-batiis * Albianer * Targomharril